


Detention Weasley!

by Madam Osiris (SSDSnape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Madam%20Osiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First year Ron Weasley has detention with Professor Snape, in the Dungeons.  Ron soon discovers that his life at Hogwarts will never be what he had imagened... Or is everything as it appears to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention Weasley!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lythanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythanie/gifts).



> Ich habe zum Geschenk dieses zu Ihren entscheiden, als Dankung Sie fur Sie mich gifting eins von Ihren. 
> 
> I hope that I got this translation right, as I only know a few words in German. SSD. 
> 
> English translation: I have decided to gift this to you, as a thank you for you gifting me one of yours.

_'Detention Weasley!'_

_That evening after dinner Ron left the Gryffindor Common Room and made his way down to the dungeons, and stopped outside the Potion's classroom.  
He knocked. _

_'Enter!'_

_Ron opened the door and walked in._

_'Scrub those cauldrons Weasley!' Snape said without looking up from his desk._

_Ron scowld, nodded and went over to the sink and began to do as was told..._

_Thirty minutes later and on the last cauldron Ron froze. Snape was behind him and was running his hands down the side of his body._

_They stopped moving when Snape grabbed hold of Ron crotch, and at the same time ground his large erection against the boy's arse._

_'P-please.'_

_'Please what, Mr Weasley?' Snape whispered into the boy's left ear. 'Please stop ... perhaps?'_

_Ron whimpered as Snape continued._

_Then Snape moved away and turned Ron to face him._

_'Come with me.'_

_Ron didn't move._

_'I said. Come. With. Me.' Snape replied as he grabbed Ron by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to the front of the classroom and pushed him down, face first on to his desk, which Ron noted was completely void of anything._

_As he held Ron down, he wandlessly bound the boy's wrists together and then to the desk._

_'Spead your legs.'_

_Scared, Ron didn't move._

_'Spread your legs!' Snape snapped as he gave Ron's arse a hard smack._

_Ron gasped and did as he was told._

_'There now. That wasn't so hard was it?'_

_Ron stayed quiet._

_Snape then took out from the inside of his robe a belt and folded it in two. He raised it and then brought it down hard across the thin black trousers of Ron's arse.  
Ron cried out, but this didn't stopped Snape, no he continued to give the youngest Weasley male a brutal spanking. _

_After what seemed to Ron like hours, though it was only a few minutes, Snape stopped and wandlessly removed Ron's trousers and his Chudley Cannon briefs to reveal a bright red arse._

_Ron was crying in ernest._

_Snape then crouched down and after spreading the boy's cheeks, began to rim him. Although Ron didn't register what was going on._

_When he'd had enough, Snape stood up and released his 18 and a half inch long cock, it was a monster in length and thickness to be honest. He lathered it with lube and then held it still at the boy's entrance._

_Snape bent over Ron's prone form and whispered into his ear._

_'You will take this, and I will take you, just like I took your brothers Bill and Charlie! Just like I took and am still taking from Percy, Fred and George! You Ronnie, will take it and just like all your brothers, you'll come back for more... also... feel free to scream. No-one will hear you... After all not when there's a powerful silencing spell around this room.'_

_With that Snape thrust brutally hard, fast and deep into Ron's tight eleven year old arse. Ron screamed at the amount of pain, tears running down his face._

_Snape pounded Ron brutally and after what again to Ron felt like hours, he felt hot liquid inside his abused body. Snape had climaxed. He pulled out of the boy. And Ron fainted..._

**Present Day**

'Ron... Ron... Wake up!' 

'W-what?!' Ron asked as he sat up, he blinked at bit and looked around himself. He was in bed, blinking a few times, he looked up and found Severus sitting next to him looking concerned. 

'Are you alright, Ron?' Severus asked. 

Ron shook his head, 'Yeah... yeah, I'm fine.' 

'It was that dream again, wasn't it?' 

'Sev, I don't why I keep having it... I don't understand it. We've been together for two years now, and these two years have been the best years of my life... but I still...' 

'You're still healing Ron, I promised that I would take care of you and that is what I'm going to do.' 

Ron smiled, leant foward and kissed Severus. 

'Thank you.' 

'Oh, by the way,' Severus went on, 'Happy Twentieth Birthday'. 

'I hope you've got me something nice?' 

'I have indeed.' 

'Your lovely, wonderously wonderful large cock up my arse, with me screaming like a Banshee as you pound me into the mattress, have anything to do with it?' Ron asked coyly. 

'It might.' Severus finished as he got back into bed with his husband. 'It well and truely might.' 

\- finis -

**Author's Note:**

> Ron has been through the Battle of Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione, and come out of it with one terrifying and re-occuring nightmare, that never really happened to him, but that was somehow planted in his mind during the battle. He doesn't know who put it there, but what he does know, is that his husband loves him no-matter what.


End file.
